prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HOLY SWORD ~Bonds of Courage~
is the seventh character song for Makoto. Lyrics Romaji= Murasaki iro ni hirogaru yoake Senaka wo sotto oshite iru Hitori janai to Kata wo tsutsunde kureru Gyutto nigitta tenohira no naka ni wa Kuyashisa janaku hontō no Kotae wo tsuka ndakara Kodoku no sora tsuranuite Atarashī asahi ga noboru Kanashimi sae mo tachikiru yō ni Michi afurete yuku hikari Nakama ga ima, soba ni iru Dakara motto tsuyoku naru Takaku kazashita HOLY SWORD Mata asu wo kiri hiraiteku Mune de kagayaku yūki wa kizuna Yami ni owarete hagureta omoi Nani mo mamore nakatta hibi Dakedo makenai Kibō dake wa sutenai Hitomi ni ukabu daijina hohoemi ni Futatabi meguri au tame ni Koko kara idonde yuku Negai wo togi sumashitara Karadajū minagiru pawā Shinjiru koto de tsunagaru kiseki Yakusoku ga matsu basho e to Towa ni tsudzuku episōdo Ichibyō mo muda ni shinai Hirameite iru HOLY SWORD Massugu ni mirai e todoke Zutto kienai ai koso chikara Tsurugi ni himeteru chikai Mabushiku hanatta akashi Tsumazuitatte tachiagaru kara Kono sekai kakenuketeku Nakama ga ima, soba ni iru Dakara motto tsuyoku naru Takaku kazashita HOLY SWORD Mata asu wo kiri hiraiteku Mune de kagayaku yūki wa kizuna |-|Kanji= 紫色に広がる夜明け 背中をそっと押している ひとりじゃないと 肩をつつんでくれる ギュッと握った手のひらの中には 悔しさじゃなく真実(ほんとう)の 決意(こたえ)をつかんだから 孤独の空貫いて 新しい朝日が昇る 哀しみさえも断ち斬るように 満ちあふれてゆくヒカリ 仲間が今、そばにいる だからもっと強くなる 高くかざした HOLY SWORD(ホーリーソード) また明日(あす)を切り拓(ひら)いてく… 胸で輝く勇気はキズナ 闇に追われてはぐれた想い 何も守れなかった日々 だけど負けない 希望だけは捨てない 瞳に浮かぶ大事なほほえみに ふたたびめぐり逢うために ここから挑んでゆく 願いを研ぎすましたら 身体中みなぎるパワー 信じることでつながる奇跡 約束が待つ場所へと 永遠(とわ)につづくエピソード 一秒もムダにしない 閃いている HOLY SWORD(ホーリーソード) まっすぐに未来へ届け… ずっと消えない愛こそチカラ 剣(つるぎ)に秘めてる誓い まぶしく放った証 つまずいたって立ち上がるから この世界駆け抜けてく 仲間が今、そばにいる だからもっと強くなる 高くかざしたHOLY SWORD(ホーリーソード) また明日(あす)を切り拓(ひら)いてく… 胸で輝く勇気はキズナ |-|English= The dawn spreads its purple fingers To press softly on my back It whispers that I'm not alone And wraps around my shoulders In the palm of my tightly squeezed hand I've taken hold of not frustration But the true answer, so Piercing through the lonely sky A new morning sun will rise As if slicing through even sorrow The light fills up everything I now have friends by my side And that's why I'll grow even stronger I hold aloft my HOLY SWORD And cut open a path to tomorrow again... The courage shining in my chest is my bond Many days passed when I could protect nothing And chased by darkness I lost sight of my emotions But I won't lose Hope is the one thing I won't throw away So that I'll once again happen across The precious smile floating in my eyes I'll challenge everything to come So that I'll once again happen across The precious smile floating in my eyes I'll challenge everything to come The episode continues on forever And I won't waste even a single second of it May my flashing HOLY SWORD Head straight towards the future... Never-fading love is true power The oath hidden in my sword And the proof it brilliantly emitted Even if I stumble I'll get back up, so I will race through this world I now have friends by my side And that's why I'll grow even stronger I hold aloft my HOLY SWORD And cut open a path to tomorrow again... The courage shining in my chest is my bond Audio Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs